Turbomachines, such as steam turbines, are designed to translate the fluidic motion of a working fluid (e.g., steam) into rotational motion that can be used to perform mechanical work. Some power systems include multiple turbomachines (e.g., steam turbines), including one or more high-pressure (HP), intermediate-pressure (IP), and low-pressure (LP) sections. These sections are sometimes joined along a common shaft, or along disjoined shafts, and each section is conventionally sealed at an axial end by a steam seal header (or simply, “header”). The header is typically pressurized by providing fluid (e.g., steam) flow to the header region to prevent working fluid from exiting the turbine at the interface of the turbine's casing and the shaft. Due to a variety of factors, the header region typically produces leakage steam, at least some of which is diverted to the condenser.